So these are the new guys?
by MissledBeat
Summary: A new group of Vocaloids come in, and boy are they strange. There shall be romance, only cause I say so. Rated for language!
1. Just whos who and who I'm using!

Some vocaloid thing

Characters:

Most of the vocaloids, or the ones I know and love ^^

Wing

Capaso

our good buddy who I will just call Nihon in this cause she is our Japan

And Kirkland because he is our England

Lol this is short, but the first chapter should be up soon XD


	2. Introducing

**A/N: I don't own vocaloids! Actually the only thing I own here is Wing XD**

Ch1

Wing stared down at the map she was given blankly. "Who the hell gave me a map? I can't tell my left from my right!" she growled suddenly, nearly tearing the paper in half. Kirkland quickly grabbed it from her and proceeded to start eating the corner. "Which one is your left?" Russia (A guy I forgot to add, hes the tall and scary one in the group) asked Wing, who in turn held up her right hand. Russia stared at it for a minute before pushing that one down and raising the other; Wing nearly faceplanted into the cement at that. "I told you!" she muttered, depressed. Capaso patted her in the back, then walked into Kirkland, who had stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, looking at him. He pointed to the house he was in front of. "This is it." he said. Capaso looked at it and scrunched up her nose. "You sure? It seems small." she said, staring at the house as though that was going to make it bigger. "The piece of paper I ate had the house number on it." Kirkland answered with a nod. Honda looked at him with a smirk. "Then how do you know what it read?" she asked smugly. "My stomach has eyes, and it transmitted the words to my brain." Kirkland said, rubbing his tummy with a content look.

They all stared at him while his stood there rubbing his belly with that same stupid expression. Inside the house, things were going as normal as ever, until one of the twins managed to spot them. Rin and Len had been on the look out for the new VOCALOIDS ever since they had woken up. But, they didn't have pictures, only there names and Japanese names, the ones that would be used for the advertisement. Why they had two names was unestablished, but they were supposed to be good. Rin was the first to notice them in front of the house doing there weird thing. "Hey, Len, look at those people! Do you think thats them?" she asked, pointing to them through the window. Len looked in the direction she was pointing and raised an eyebrow in question, taking another bite of his banana. "I dunno." he answered, watching them walk up the drive.

After a moment, he hopped to his feet and walked over tot he door. "I got it!" he called, putting a hand on the door handle. "But there-" Kaito was cut off as the doorbell rang. Len looked at him smugly before pulling open the door. He smiled as a greeting, but was instantly tackled by a short girl with white hair and in clothes similar to his, only in black and white. "Helllooooo~" she sang in this creepy low voice that really shouldn't go with a girl. Len stared down at her, looking alarmed. One of the others, a taller girl with shoulder length raven hair pulled her off and pushed her to the back of the group, sending her crashing into another girl with hair that looked as though it exploded.

"Sorry about that. Shes a moron." she sighed, holding out a hand for Len to shake. "I'm Rentai, or Nihon." she introduced herself without a smile. Len hesitantly shook her hand. _Rentai? Doesn't that mean Solidarity?_ He thought to himself with a minor amount of freak out. The next one to be introduced was the tall one with brown hair and creepy smile and an aura so dark it was almost visible, literally, Len could have sworn the air around him seemed almost purple. "I'm Kiken-sei, Russia." he introduced, giving Len a fullout noogie right there on the door step. Len could faintly hear a laugh, but ignored it. _Danger._

The rest of the introductions went like that, each member saying there name then doing some weird thing. Like the one with thick eyebrows said his name was Ki no kurutta, then started eating paper that he pulled out of his pocket. Then the girl with explosion hair nearly ran into him as she walked up one of the steps. Her name was Gikochina-sa, Clumsiness. Then the last one said her name was Kimiwarui, the proceeded to jump onto Kiken-sei's back for a piggy back ride.

"Len? You have a mind blow out or something?" someone asked, walking out from inside the house. It was none other than Gakupo, Kimiwarui's idol. The purple-haired samurai waved his hand in front of Len, who didn't respond. After a moment, he just shrugged and looked at the new comers. "Anyways, since he doesn't seem to want to respond at the moment, why don't you guys come on inside?" he asked, leading them inside. Gikochina-sa, without thinking, slammed the door closed, leaving Len outside. Introductions were thrown around again, and I'm not gonna repeat all that. "Okay, Akaito, your gonna show them where there rooms are!" Kaito said, pushing his red-haired brother towards them.

Akaito looked over his shoulder. "What? Why me?" he asked irritably, glaring at Kaito. "Because your the only one who knows how to deal with crazies." Taito answered dully and the rest of the vocaloids nodded. Akaito groaned and lead them upstairs. "Okay, pick any empty room you like." he said before heading downstairs. After a few steps though, he heard someone following him and he turned, and found himself looking down at Kimiwarui, who stared back innocently. After a moment of silent and awkward staring, Akaito finally spoke. "Did you need help or anything? Are the doors to complicated?" he asked with a smirk, earning himself a hard smack to the head. "Don't mock me red-head!" she spat angrily before changing back to her happy self. "I'm just going to check out the basement!" she said before speeding past him.

Akaito stared after her for a minute before he was called back upstairs. Gikochina-sa was in the hall, pulling at one of the doors. "Can you give me a hand? I already helped Nihon but she doesn't really..." she trailed off, not wanting to sound like she was badmouthing her friend. Akaito sighed and slapped his forehead with his palm. He pulled open the door with ease, revealing that Gikochina-sa had just been trying to open the wrong end. "Thanks!" she sang before skipping into the empty room.

Akaito muttered something along the lines of no problem before going downstairs. He sat on the couch and Nigaito looked at him. "Should I be alarmed that Kimiwarui-san ran down to the basement?" he asked and Akaito shook his head, rubbing his temples. "No no, she wanted to go down there. I have no idea why." he sighed. This day was strange enough, and then it settled in that he would have to be living with all of them, for who knows how long. That thought along nearly made him burst into tears.

**A/N: Sorry if it confused some of you by changing to there Japanese names after the intros. But they are a lot more fun and sum up a lot about the mentioned person in one word XD**

**I feel kinda bad for Akaito-san. We all mentally scarred him.  
**


End file.
